darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelvers
Shelvers are the main enemies of the level "Atrocery Store" by "TheUserNamedT". They were made by T himself. Appearance From a distance, the Shelvers appears to resemble normal humans, in shape and size. More close up, they have disturbing features like a half-burnt face, a pair of huge, lidless eyes bulging out of it's face, skeleton/ghoul-like hollow nose, deep-grey husk-like skin with black slime coming out throughout their bodies, large empty eye sockets with green pupils which emit bright flashlight-like beams, and lack of lips; revealing their rotten gums and pointed teeth. The Shelvers wear a tattered grocery store worker's uniform, consisting of a white long-sleeve shirt, some white pants, some dark brown leather boots, and a long green apron with a light green square in the middle) complete with a small name tag on the right side of their torso. Instead of hands, the Shelvers have long, bladed fingers. In Frenzy Mode, they looked exactly the same, except they have fleshy red corpse-like skin, with yellow slime coming out throughout. Their eyes start to glow a more threatening shade of red towards the center while still emitting bright flashlight-like beams. dark-green linen-like bandages and wrappings, the rips on their face are now much larger, exposing almost the entirety of their skulls. Behavior The Shelvers' eye beams act as their line of sight. If the player is caught in them, the Shelver will give chase. Otherwise, they walk slowly around the level, ignoring other Shelvers. If the player is caught in the very edges of their eye beam but the player freezes, the Shelver will stop for a few seconds. It'll look back and forth before continuing on, though this is not easy to do, since being caught in the center of the beam will trigger the Shelver. Since the Atrocery Store is rather dark, you can see their eye beams shining around corners before they see you. The motion-activated lights in some of the aisles can be activated by Shelvers. This can tell you when one is in the aisle next to you if you can't see the eye beam. There would be a total of 19 or more Shelvers in the level where the player is, however only 6 or 8 of them would be active roaming. The rest would appear to be dead and inactive, or "on break". (Leaning on the wall, lying on the floor, or just frozen while standing with their head down limply.) The Shelvers can switch and move to a body of another Shelver instantly, which they do randomly, but not often. The range is also unlimited. The Shelvers have a special ability, too. Sometimes, during a chase if they're behind, they can release a loud, deafening screech that can stun and immobilize the player for a few seconds, giving other Shelvers a chance at killing the player. They can also do that even when they are actively roaming, searching for the player. The Shelvers will sometimes see through the eyes of one of the inactive body. This ability also has a cooldown. They are faster than the player in a chase, but can be halted by running around displays and corners quickly. Much like the Death-Bots, they are immune to the stunning effect from Primal Fear or the Stun Orbs. They can still be stunned with EMP Blast, thankfully. Trivia * The aisle that's randomly on fire in the level doesn't damage Shelvers, but they avoid walking through it. * The Murder Monkeys at the checkout and the level boss are the only other staff in the store. * Shelvers' bladed hands are similar to that of Freddy Kruger's hands in A Nightmare on Elm Street. Category:Characters Category:Robots